


A Little Love

by The_Rose



Series: Khalari Shadowsong [7]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Happen in an uncertain future, Love is in the Air, Valentine Day fic, and everything is fine, where Illidan came back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: It had been a few weeks that Illidan came back from the Pantheon and reunited with Maiev and Khalari. But as "Love is in the Air" is around the corner, the young man set up a plan to get his parents to enjoy an evening together.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Khalari Shadowsong [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036572
Kudos: 14





	A Little Love

**Author's Note:**

> I got reminded that as I was planning to start updating in February, it would have been a shame that I miss Valentine Day. So here's a little special fic just for today ;)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy !

Khalari was trying to meditate. He was really trying, but his bouncy leg was betraying him. The fact that he was frowning constantly didn’t help either to hide the fact that his mind wasn’t on the lesson at all.

“Khalari, what is happening?” interrupted Malfurion.

The young man opened back his eyes and quickly looked down, instinctively playing with one of his bread. The one he made for Maiev.

“Oh no, it’s nothing,” he replied, trying to laugh. “That’s just really stupid and doesn’t concern druidism. I will concentrate now.”

But despite those words, Malfurion could see him playing even more nervously with the braid.

“Is there a problem with your mom?”

Khalari winced and Malfurion just knew that he was going to spit everything, after all his nephew was bad at keeping his feelings hidden. No matter what, he would always end up telling what was on his mind, and the Archdruid thought that it was a nice change from Illidan and Maiev who would prefer dying than telling their problems. The young man took a deep breath and finally calmed down a little.

“It’s so awkward at home,” he admitted. “I know that it only been a few weeks since Dad came back and that it had been hard at first, but even know that everything calmed down, it’s really awkward between him and Mom. They barely speak to each other and even then, it’s almost as if they try to avoid the others.”

“Well, I can’t really blame Maiev for this. The last time we talked before his sudden returns, she told me that she wasn’t expecting him to ever come back and that she was accepting it. It must be really hard for her, she kind of mourned him and made peace with his disappearance.”

“I know,” groaned Khalari. “But the way she was talking about him made me believe that if he ever came back, everything would be fine and that they would love each other again.”

Malfurion refrained his laugh. He was well-aware that Maiev had been really careful around Khalari and never let it show how much she could hate Illidan, mostly because she wanted her child to believe that he was coming from a loving family and not from probably the most dysfunctional couple of the Kaldorei history. But when Khalari wasn’t there, she wouldn’t hesitate to openly spit and hate on Illidan, to the great displeasure of the unwilling ears next to her. She loved Illidan, but his exile was for her his biggest betrayal.

“You should just give them some time, they haven't seen each other for so long,” finally advised Malfurion.

“I know, I know…”

But Malfurion could see that it wouldn’t work at all for the young elf. His eyes were tainted with sadness and he was still playing with his hair, and more specifically the braid representing Maiev and the Archdruid quickly noticed that there wasn’t a single one that would represent Illidan. There was a high chance that Khalari still hadn’t bonded with his father and Malfurion became afraid that he was waiting for his parents to get along first before trying anything else. And it would only lead him to disappointment.

“The “Love is in the air” festivities will start in a few days,” began Malfurion, as if he was talking to himself. “Maybe you could find something for them to do. To get them closer.”

Khalari got a small hollowed laugh.

“They aren’t the kind of people to do something romantic in public, I would just waste money.”

“But at the same time, if you can convince at least one of them to do it, the others would follow. And I think there’s no better person than you to convince Maiev of doing something.”

The young man put his head backward, looking at the sky as he was thinking about those words. Maybe that his uncle was right and that he could make things change. He wasn’t sure it could really work but he would lose nothing by trying something.

Maiev was sitting on the couch, a book in her hands. Illidan was at the table, scribbling down on a few sheets of paper. When he wasn’t looking, Maiev was keeping her eyes on him, only to bring them back on the words written between her hands when he would take a look at her, only for Illidan to do the same thing as long as she wasn’t the one looking at him. And still, they weren’t exchanging a single word.

After playing that little game for what seemed to be an eternity, Illidan got up and reached the kitchen part of the room, serving himself a drink as Maiev kept looking at the book. Seeing that she wasn’t moving, Illidan got a second drink ready but didn’t have the time to bring it to her that Khalari burst through the front door.

“Hi Mom, Dad!” he said, as joyfully as always.

“Hi sweetie,” replied Maiev, smiling at him and putting her book away.

“Hi Khalari,” said Illidan, still unsure of how familiar he could be with the young man, despite perfectly knowing that he was his son.

Khalari quickly joined the center of the room, where his mother was and took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

“It’s nice to you are both here,” he began. “Earlier today, I won a free meal in an inn in Stormwind but its’ actually a meal for two, so it’s useless for me.”

“Why don’t you invite a friend?” Asked Maiev, having no idea that it was for “Love is in the air”.

“Too late for that, and even then, I’m expected in the Dreamgrove tonight for druid stuff. So, I was thinking of giving it to you so it wouldn’t go to waste.”

Maiev and Illidan exchanged a look, trying to decide whether or not they would actually leave the house for the city but with Khalari insisting a little more, Maiev finally accepted and took the paper.

“Well, it’s free and I don’t have to cook for once. It should be enjoyable.”

“Probably,” simply said Illidan, shrugging.

At that single word, Khalari winced. It seemed to him that his parents weren’t working at all towards making things less awkward between them and he was really worried that maybe they weren’t loving each other like they once did.

“Well,” he said, keeping his smile to not show how much he was affected. “I’m already going so I can prepare everything. Have a nice evening!”

“Later,” they replied in unison.

And Khalari left the house, leaving his parents alone once again. Maiev sighed out loud as she looked at the paper announcing the free meal, checking on the writing on it. Illidan slowly joined her, the drinks finally in his hands and he reached one to Maiev who accepted it gladly.

“We really should go tonight,” she said out loud.

“Why?” asked Illidan. “I thought you were accepting just to not hurt him. I know you don’t like to go out like that.”

“I talked to Malfurion recently and –”

“Wait? Since when do you speak to Malfurion?” Interrupted Illidan.

“A lot of things changed…And I was mostly forced to it when he became Khalari’s Shan’do,” she explained. “But the best part of it, is that I can learn about things Khalari doesn’t tell me.”

“And that sudden “free gift” is part of it?”

“Kinda. Apparently, because we are keeping our distance when he’s around, he thinks we aren’t close at all and probably that I’m going to throw you out of our life at any second.”

“Oh,” frowned Illidan. “Why would he think something like that?”

“My fault. Since he’s a little child, I kind of overlooked most of our complicated relationship, only to talk about the fact that at some point, we loved each other and that he was born. I also never doubted that if I had told you that I was pregnant, you would have never left.”

“Oh please,” he muttered. “I will never forgive myself for it. He’s already an adult, a really talented druid with his own life and I feel like I’m just a stranger. Even when he calls me Dad, it feels hollow and forced.”

“Don’t worry, it’s hard for all of us but we only need time.”

“I guess…”

As his hand was on the couch, Maiev took it and squeezed it with her hand, with a smile that was telling him that everything would be fine. Smile that he returned.

“I still think we should explain to him what we were for each other exactly, so he could understand what we are now,” she kept going.

“It’ll be better than having to explain to our son that we are just trying to keep our hands off each other, at least as long as he could hear us,” Illidan chuckled.

“That too,” Maiev said, her thumb now brushing the skin of his hand.

Illidan quickly looked around, checking with his spectral sight if they were really alone in the house and then, brought his face to Maiev, with that usual smug smile that she had learned to love.

“By the way, how long do we have before heading out?”

“More than enough time,” she replied as she closed the gap between them.

Being at the inn was awkward. Especially that Illidan couldn’t have hidden his identity, even if he had wanted to, and now, dozens of people were looking at them. They were either intrigued to know what Illidan was doing here, either afraid that a fight could start, for the few who recognized Maiev despite the lack of armor. Even if the fact that Khalari was Maiev and Illidan’s son wasn’t a secret, it didn’t mean either that everyone on the planet was aware of that fact. But they didn’t care. They were enjoying the evening and that’s all that was mattering to them. At some point, Maiev even took his hand that was resting on the table.

“Public affection?” Illidan smirked. “I thought it wasn’t suiting you.”

“You never really complained,” she reminded him.

“Oh, but you perfectly know that if it wasn’t for you, I would have shouted everywhere how much I loved you, back at Deliverance Point.”

“Yet, you leave without looking back because you believe I’m not happy with you,” she added, more bitterly.

“And I will forever regret it, don’t worry,” he replied, in the same tone as Maiev.

“You’re lucky that I love you.”

With those words, she delicately caressed his hand and smiled at him, more warmly and for a moment, Illidan forgot all those years of exile. He got up from his chair and leaned over the table, his free hand reaching Maiev’s face to bring it to him, above the table and he kissed her. A few awkward coughs coming from other tables weren’t even able to make them feel self-conscious about that display of affection. They had hidden their feelings for way too long.

“You should have really handcuffed me,” joked Illidan once they sat back. “I wouldn’t have been able to leave, at least not without you.”

“If this is what you want, I could do it tonight,” she whispered, her foot reaching his legs from under the table.

“I don’t think you have one that would be strong enough to contain me,” he retorted, his eyes shining despite the blindfold.

“You would be surprised. I made some with the objective that if you were ever coming back, I would lock you back into a cell and never allow you to leave again.”

“I think I could work my way out easily, after all, my tongue can do more than spewing bullshit, as one angry Warden once told me.”

“I doubt it but you could still try.”

Their hands were clutching together as they kept talking, alluding to the night and they knew they would have a hard time waiting to be home. But they slightly calmed down, enough to get the dessert. Once they were done, they left the inn and as soon as they were outside, Illidan put an arm around Maiev’s shoulders as they began to walk towards the Trade District to get back home.

“When I think about it, it must be our first conventional date,” laughed Illidan.

“I liked spending time with you in random places of the Broken Isles, sure, it wasn’t a date as we can think about it but it was just enough for me.”

“I know,” he replied with a kiss on her head.

“At least kiss me correctly, you coward,” she groaned.

Illidan laughed harder and grabbed her in his arms before she could say anything, carrying her in a more bridal style. Then, he brought his face to hers and kissed her as she asked and Maiev put her arms around his neck, kissing him harder. His wings spread in his back and quickly, he took off, knowing they would reach their house faster that way. They kept kissing as Illidan flew through the sky, only keeping one eye open to make sure he wasn’t missing his target and when he landed, he put back Maiev on the ground as she grabbed his hands to pull him inside. He happily followed her as they crashed into their bed, clothing already flying everywhere in the room.

“I love you,” he panted as he broke a long kiss, his hands already walking everywhere on Maiev.

“I love you too,” she replied as she pulled him back for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> See you next week (Saturday obviously) for a new update !
> 
> \-----
> 
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
